


Just Desserts

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, Food, Hand Fetish, Honey, M/M, Suggestive, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have had their freedom on the surface for 3 months. Sans wants to use this chance to make a special meal for his brother, Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for [@yaoiaddictionstar](http://yaoiaddictionstar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> My own tumblr is [@purrfecktlysinful](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)
> 
> NOTE: while this fic is rated T, the above Tumblrs are NSFW and only suitable for 18+

It had been three months since they had come to the surface, and Sans wanted to celebrate.

Those three months had been a breathless, dizzying experience for every monster who had left the underground. The world was so much larger, so much more open and free than anything they had ever imagined. On first emerging from the underground after the barrier was shattered by Chara, Sans had been almost completely overwhelmed with the bigness and openness of the world as it lay out before them. The air was amazingly fresh and carried with it the scents of fresh earth, greenery and the hint of wood smoke which carried over from the nearby village. Excitement, fear and awe all whirled, confusingly turbulent, within his soul. The possibilities were endless.

And no place had Sans found that out more than in the world of cuisine.

So many dishes that he had yet to try. So many recipes yet to cook, now that he was no longer limited to the few basic food types obtainable in the underground or the restrictive varieties of flavors found in abandoned, stale spice jars in the dump.

Sans had quickly learned that despite her expansive self confidence and gruff good will, Alphys' cooking methods left much to be desired in the way of actually producing tasteful or even somewhat edible meals. Not that their cooking lessons stopped. They just changed. Instead of spending a couple of hours terrorizing vegetable life or burning down the kitchen, they both learned together how to truly cook. Alphys was wonderfully good natured about it. 

"Well, nerd, I guess I had to quit bullshitting around about it eventually!" She had said, giving Sans a jarring slap on the back. "Now lets learn about how to make a REAL meal!"

And then there was his brother, Papyrus. He had worked so uncharacteristically hard since they had come to the surface. He had gotten a job, and even found a home that was wonderfully similar to the one they had left in the underground for them to live in. It was as though being on the surface had lifted some unknown dark cloud from over his head, like he had some wonderful new lease on life that hadn't been there before. 

But that had also meant that with Papyrus' increased workload, they had less time to spend together. Though it made him a little sad (ok, maybe more than a little), Sans did his best to not complain about it. After all, his lazybones of a brother was trying so hard, and that was a very great and admirable thing! However, he had been particularly insistent that on this particular day Papyrus make ABSOLUTELY sure that he come straight home after work.

Because today of all days he wanted to make something really special to celebrate their first three months of freedom from the underground. Sans put extra effort into making sure that whatever he planned was special, something that his brother, Papyrus, would be sure to enjoy. He also wanted to show off his improved cooking skills. He had even picked out an extra-special dessert that he absolutely KNEW his brother would adore.

Baklava.

He had discovered it while visiting a bakery with Asgore to look for some sweet treats to go with tea. They had been sold individually, wrapped in neat little paper cups and sitting neatly arranged on a plate on the counter. The little diamond shaped pastries had immediately grabbed his attention.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?"

Asgore, towering over the shorter monster, had looked over Sans' shoulder at the small tidbits curiously.

"I am not quite sure, Sans. They look very sticky."

The Patissier on the other side of the counter, still excited and breathless at having two real, live MONSTERS in her shop, practically fell over herself at their interest. Sans wondered why humans thought they were so odd and interesting. They were, after all, just people like the rest of them. At least this one was nice, he guessed.

"That, sirs, is called baklava. Its a Turkish dessert made with a special kind of thin dough, chopped nuts, spices and honey."

Sans eyes widened, sparkling with interest. A dessert made with honey? Papyrus would love that! 

The shop owner noticed.

"Would you like to try one, sir? I'll let you have one on the house."

Sans gasped in delight.

"REALLY, HUMAN? THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Sans took one of the small pastries and popped it into his mouth. The thin pastry was crispy and flaky, almost overwhelmingly sticky and sweet. The nuts and spices in between the layers of dough added a slightly firm and chewy consistency that contrasted wonderfully with the thin crusts.

"IT IS VERY SWEET. BUT ALSO VERY GOOD!" Sans was surprised, he usually didn't like things this sweet. "IS IT HARD TO MAKE?"

The shopkeeper, delighted that Sans had enjoyed her creation, lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'll tell you what. How about I give you the basic recipe. I'm still developing it for my shop, so I haven't done anything special with it yet. It's not like I'd be giving away any secrets."

Sans face lit up. He was ecstatic.

"REALLY?"

And so Sans had brought the recipe home with him. Now he was moving busily and efficiently about the kitchen gathering together the ingredients he had bought to make the new dessert. He had put on his best apron with the little frills around the edges, and made a point of removing his gloves as well to avoid getting his outfit dirty. Of course he had already determined that Dinner would be tacos. It seemed only fitting for the celebration of their freedom from the Underground. With a bit of effort, he managed to get most of the preparation for the tacos done and it was time to move on to making dessert. He wanted to finish it as a surprise before Papyrus came home from work. 

Looking over the recipe, Sans carefully chopped the nuts and mixed them with cinnamon. Once the nuts were ready, he separated the special dough out into thin sheets and began layering the ingredients into a pan, dough, butter, nuts, repeat, till the pan was filled. Then, after cutting the contents into diamond-shaped portions and buttering the top of his creation, he placed it into the heated oven. 

He spent some time after that cleaning off the countertops and finishing the tacos before covering it all and setting it aside for when his brother would be home. At this point the pastry in the oven was a good deal along in baking, so Sans began to get the ingredients together to make the syrup. 

He placed a pot of water to boil on the stove before measuring out the other ingredients. First the sugar...then the vanilla...and finally the honey.

Sans was concentrating, focusing on tipping the syrupy honey from the container into the measuring cup. He wanted to make sure the portions were juuust right.

"so, what's cookin', gook lookin'?"

Suddenly Papyrus was there, wrapping his arms around Sans' middle and resting his head lightly on his shoulder. His voice was a pleasant hum in Sans' ear, and he was looking curiously at what his little brother was doing.

Sans startled with a loud yelp, jostling his arm and causing him to spill honey in a line along the handle of the measuring cup and all over his hand. He then dropped both onto the counter with a loud clatter. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of blue.

"PAPY!" Sans cried, a bit outraged.

Of course his brother would come home early, and of course in an effort to surprise Sans, he would use a shortcut to get into the house instead of using the door like any normal, sane monster would do. Sans had been caught completely and totally unaware.

Papyrus chuckled softly, amused at his brother's reaction.

"sorry bro, just couldn't help myself. so, what are you making?"

"JUST SOME DESSERT. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE."

"smells pretty good so far."

Sans examined the mess in front of him in dismay. Dribbles and small dots of honey were spattered across the counter, with a small puddle of the stuff pooled under the measuring cup he had dropped. It was even on some of the cooking tools he had laid out so carefully...and then there was his hand.

Sans examined his hand with a look of distaste. It was so gooey and sticky, strands of the golden, syrupy liquid stretching between his fingers when he separated them. Small droplets of the stuff traveled in slow trails along his palm, and one particularly ambitious drip had almost made it to his wrist.

"UGH. WHAT A MESS. NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WASH UP ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"maybe not, bro."

Before Sans could protest, Papyrus had grabbed his arm, pulling Sans' hand to within an inch of his own face. He examined the messy phalanges in front of him for a few moments before looking back at his brother with a playful smirk. Sans stared back, his brilliant blue eyes wide and startled.

"here, let me help you."

Suddenly a long orange tongue snaked it's way out of Papyrus' mouth, wet and glowng orange. Sans felt his soul stop at the sight of it, it looked so unbelievably enticing. Papyrus wasted no time, focusing first on the runaway drip that had finally succeeded in making it to Sans' wrist, licking it up slowly, savoring the intensely sweet taste of the honey. He then took a moment to place a gentle kiss to the inside of Sans's wrist, shooting him another sultry look as he did so. His heated breath on the sensitive carpals tickled, and Sans was frozen in place. He didn't move...couldn't move. He was completely entranced, little tingles running over his bones as he watched.

Papyrus continued, travelling upwards, lapping up every trace of honey as he went, tracing warm, wet patterns into his brother's palm as he made sure not to miss one golden drizzle of the sweet syrup. He twirled his tongue around Sans's thumb and moved to the back of his hand, showing the same care in cleaning up the sticky mess there as well. Sans blush darkened as he continued to watch the incredibly erotic display his brother was giving him, his other hand gripping the counter hard in an attempt to ground himself, whimpering softly.

Sans jolted, squeaking as Papyrus took his smallest finger into the heat of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking softly as he went over each joint slowly and carefully. The tingling was gradually growing into a pulsing warmth in his bones as Sans magic stirred, and he felt his legs go weak. Oh god, he had three more left, didn't he? He didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

Papyrus was merciless, continuing with painful deliberateness, giving each of Sans' digits all the time and attention he thought they needed. The way he looked...the way he would regard each finger hungrily for a brief moment before drawing it in, the way his eyes would half close as he brought each one into his mouth, it was as though he were sampling the finest delicacy. He made soft, appreciative humming noises as he tasted them pulling them in and then out, sometimes more than once, ensuring that not a speck of honey remained. Finally, as he finished the last one, Sans' pointer finger, he looked back up at his brother once more, lightly scraping his teeth against the bone as it left his mouth. The intense look in those drooping eyes communicated very clearly that Sans' messy fingers weren't the only things he wanted to devour. Sans' soul fluttered, and he gave a low groan. 

"not bad. tastes really good."

Papyrus moved in until their faces were close enough for Sans to smell the saccharine scent of honey on his brother's breath. Sans held his breath as time seemed to stop, his own wide blue eyes locked on that burning orange look.

BEEEE~~P

The sound of the timer cut sharply through the air and the next thing Sans knew Papyrus had withdrawn, moving to the oven and switching off the heat. Missing his brother's warmth, the space around him suddenly felt very empty. The moment was broken.

Sans drew a shaky breath, trying to calm his whirling thoughts. His gaze flicked from his hand to Papyrus and back to his hand again as he tried to process everything that had just occurred. His mind was working hard to break out of its haze, short circuiting as it once more came to life. Oh STARS...what in the world...

"hey, bro. you might want to get that." Papyrus observed.

Sans looked down at the counter, where the little puddle of honey under the measuring cup had gradually spread out, one arm of the expanding mess hovering dangerously close to the edge of the counter. This finally pulled Sans back to reality.

"OH NO! I HAVE TO GET THIS CLEANED UP!"

Sans scrambled frantically for some towels, trying to catch it before the honey spilled onto the floor. He made it just in time, wiping up the sticky puddle with one towel, then following up afterward with a wet cloth to get the last few smears so the counter wouldn't get tacky. The familiar process of cleaning helped Sans further order his thoughts, and he felt mostly recovered by the time he was done. He turned once more to Papyrus, who was watching him with an easy smile from where he stood by the oven. He put on his best stern look and made waving motions at him, wet cloth flapping in the air as he did so.

"AND YOU NEED TO SHOO! I'M NOT DONE MAKING DINNER YET, AND YOU'RE JUST GETTING IN THE WAY."

There, that should show him...

Papyrus laughed, giving an easy shrug.

"alright, alright. i'll wait for you in the living room, then."

Sans sighed in relief as he watched him head toward the door. There would be no WAY Sans would be able to continue cooking after that if Papyrus had decided to hang around in the kitchen. Now all he had to do was get the ingredients measured back out and then....

"oh, and Sans?"

Papyrus paused in the doorway, turning to look over his shoulder. His eye flared orange with mischief as he ran his orange tongue over his teeth. Sans shivered.

"we'll continue where we left off...after dessert."

And he was gone. Moments later, Sans heard the mutter of voices as the TV was switched on.

The heat in his bones returned in a rush and Sans' face turned a bright shade of teal as he put together the meaning behind his brother's statement. Turning, he leaned back against the kitchen counter and slowly slid down into a sitting position on the floor. He just needed a moment to collect himself. Drawing his knees up, he buried his face in his arms as he tried to breathe and settle his throbbing soul and roiling magic. This was all just entirely too much.

Sans had to laugh at himself. And here he thought he had planned the perfect surprise. Papyrus always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Talk about having a really good reason to look forward to dessert.


End file.
